


My T-Shirt//Phan One-Shot

by FuentesGlaiza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan is 16, Dan is 5 feet and 6 inches, Dan is hella funny, Dan's Pastel, Drabble, Highschool AU, Is it actually a high school au, Lol I like tags, M/M, PJ and Dan are brothers because I can, Pastel!Dan Punk!Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil is 6 feet, Phil's 18, Phil's hella punk, This is also kinda funny, also he's hella shy, pastel punk au, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuentesGlaiza/pseuds/FuentesGlaiza
Summary: Dan comes down wearing a "Say Heyyyyyyy if your Gay" shirt, boxers, and a flower crown not expecting people to be at his house. Phil thinks it's cute





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo PJ and Chris are hella cute in this one.

Dan walked down the stairs to get cereal. 

His brother PJ was home so he thought it was only them to. 

Dan walked down the stairs singing "Barbie Girl" semi whispering, but loud enough where others a few feet away can hear.

He walked into the kitchen.

"PJ did mum buy milk?' no answer only slight women laughter.

Dan walked in the living area of his flat.

On the couch sat Louise. PJ and Chris we on the chair that was ment for one person, meaning Chris was sitting on PJ, and Phil was on the floor laying down arms spread. 

Everyone looked at him.

"Heyyyyyyyy," said Phil. He pointed to Dan's shirt.

Dan blushed not realizing he was wear his "Say Heyyyyy if your Gay" shirt and boxers. Not to mention the flower crown.

Also he found out the cutest senior in school is friends with his older brother. And he's gay.

Dan just ran up to his room, and he heard footsteps behind him.

He shut the door, out of breath because he doesn't exercise.

Knock.

Silence.

Knock. Knock.

"Can I come in?" 

"Sureeeeeee"

The door opened and Phil was standing behind it.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are yoou hella gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh me too. Let's be hella gay together!"

"What?" Dan didn't know what he ment.

"Together." 

"As in..."

"As in this!" Phil pounced on Dan and pinned him down. He kissed his cheek.

Dan blushed. Hard blushing.

"Oh yeah we can be hella gay together."


End file.
